Lekento: The pink Elephant
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: I was the bests of the best… Then you got in my way…. Then you brought me down… Then you brought me back up.. Then things went wrong.. Defoliation, that's what you were.. My poison I first seen you at Lekento's I knew from your beautiful blue eyes that you were something bad… Danger is kinda hot….. Huh? I think this good girl went bad a long time ago. A TDS Courtney and Duncan AU
1. SUMMARY! ()

I was the bests of the best…

Then you got in my way….

Then you brought me down…

Then you brought me back up..

Then things went wrong..

Defoliation, that's what you were..

My poison

I first seen you at Lekento's I knew from your beautiful blue eyes that you were something bad… Danger is kinda hot….. Huh? I think this good girl went bad a long time ago.

A total drama AU story Courtney and Duncan.. Kazumi Okisu


	2. CHAPTER ONE: The Pink Elephant

Lekanto:

Defoliation

By:

Kazumi O & Kaya P

Kazumi desu, i would like all of you who are reading and even taking my story into suggestion. Ive been working o this story really hard and will try to update every other week.

This story really means a lot and I would love if you would read and review.

This story is slightly twisted and all about the deceptions of love..

PLEASE REAL AND REVIEW CRITISIMS IN WANTED AND APPROVED ALONG WITH IDEAS FROM THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. EVEN FLAMES BECAUSE A STORY HAS TO HAVE HATER.

KAZUMI OKISU~

ON WITH HTE STORY (-_-)*

CHAPTER ONE: The Pink Elephant

September 13 12:43 am

Love is the ultimate and the highest goal to which man can aspire- Viktor Frankly

**THE FAMOUS STRIP CLUB **known as Lekento's Pink Elephant was booming with loud mixtures of music. It was a cool Saturday night and there were men and woman coming and going most being drunk and acting stupid. I was the top out of 3 others. I was a diamond girl as my boss Terry Chrimmer would say because I was the most exotic one. My stripper name was mocha live, but my real name is Courtney Filler. I was a natural brown head with exactly seven freckles going across the bridge of my nose. But whenever I went to work I always made sure I transformed myself to a full blond with bright green make up that makes your eyes look sexy in the dark. Asking with glitter in the dark lipstick and matching nails. That was one of the requirements of being a diamond girl here at Lekento's. You also had to wear a playboy bunny out fit any color no girl could have the same color or any color similar.

I write a sexy black and white tuxedo with black fishnets and black pumps. I had five minutes till I was too go on stage and preform. They were playing my songs Rocket by Beyoncé it was slow but sensual and sexy if you dance to it right. I worked a strip club but the diamonds never showed an invite of ass or titties. We left things to the imagination. Valerie V was Heather Chan she was an Asian who had the worst attitude, and she sleep around with half her customer... but when she danced she was amazing it was like the mean and grouchy Heather disappear and was replaced with an angel. She wore all white bunny outfit with red pumps and long blond hair with black eye shadow and blue glow in the dark lipstick. She was number two.

Christal Rain was Bridgett Sampson sure was a natural blond with blue eyes and was down to earth. She was a vegan and was obsessed with nature and the good of the earth. She wore light pink with gold heel less heels and purple glow in the dark lipstick she danced with a can and a sexy top hat. She was extremely flexible and she could do the craziest moves. The men went crazy over her they threw more twenties at her than a hooker on the street. She was number 3

Wild fire was Lindsay and was a blond a real dumb blond who had her smart moments. I think she was dropped on her head...like a lot she also had blue eyes. She was the fourth girl, she was giving the boss so she got what she wanted except my spot that she didn't care too much about. All she cared about was lip gloss and nail polish. A typical blond.

I was walking to the stage the held the bog pink elephant with an Indian crown piece. I was waiting on them to call my name.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING MOCHA LIVE"! I hear Terry yell threw the mic. The curtain immediately open. The men started to roar and call my name l. wolf whistles and cat call was a norm. My song started I started out to the crowd that when he caught my eye, beautiful blue eyes in the front of the crowd. I walked forward and focused on my dancing. His eyes where hypnotizing they made me feel like I was dancing for him his eyes where making non-existent burn into my body. My whole body was getting hot I closed my eyes and just got losses in my music. I forgot about everything. I grabbed a hold of the pole and slip l slid down it seductively. I lost a few minutes of my life in the music.

My song was over, I opened my eyes only to find the blue eyes stranger gone. His eyes still burning into my body, those eyes had left its mark.

It was slow time just around two o'clock in the morning. Men where tipsy on their heels and women were taking off their heels.

I was scooping the place out looking for drinking men who were willing to spend their money. I had seen Heather dancing around a VIP table with a guy wearing a cowboy hat and pink polo shirt. There was another person sitting next to him the only thing you could see was a bright green Mohawk. The club's pink lights and chandelier was really the only light. That and the multi-color bar that was worked by a country girl we called Sandy Brown. She had red hair and brown eyes she made the best drinks here and occasionally crazy green. That was Izzy she always wore green and she was way off her rocker.

"HEY SEXY, CAN I GET A DANCE? A dark tremble voice call out to me. I turned and began to walk in that direction Heather was dancing in. I was face to face tithe Heather's back side and the guy with the cow boy hat. He was enthusiastically watching heather, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out his head. There were two half empty shot glasses of clear liquor.

They were playing juicy j's bans will make her dance. He was popping her small ass, Valerie V had the no ass at all disease. But she felt like she had the biggest but in the club. I propped myself up on the mini dancing stage on the left side of V. I started to grind on the pole while V.V started to strip. I wasn't a stripper I made an illusion, I made them think what I wanted them to think. I was always on top of my game I never showed my milk and cookies to anyone except one person.

"So do you have a name sweetie?" I ask seductively doing a low swat on the pole. "Yeah I do, how about you tell me first." he says slurring his words. "Its club policy that I not tell you my name due to harassment issues in the past. But my name is Mocha live, now how about you." I ask dancing on Heather's now half makes body. "Geoffrey but everyone calls me Geoff." he says giving a tip to his cowboy hat. He was a blond with tannish highlights and blue ocean eyes.

"HEY Geoff Man got another dancer. Good job brush. A dark muscular voice says from a far. .He sounded slightly drunk and was wobbling a little. His dark figure was hidden from sight but he slowly came into view from the dark pink lights. A green Mohawk appeared, I felt my heart stop for the slightest moment. He took his seat next to Geoff and took a huge gulp from his shot glass. "So what you name babe?" he asks a smirk Sat on his face. "Mocha live" I say telling around the pole. He looked at me then glanced at Heather. "And your friend?" he ask looking at Heather exposed chest. "Valerie V" Heather says putting all her attention on the guy that was talk in. she was given him that look like a lion to its prey. "So what's your name?" she ask getting her skinny self-pass me to get in front of him.

"Duncan." he says. "Pooh Duncan, that sounds sexy" she gives a cat purr. Hopping down pitched the stage too collect her money they were throwing at us. We always split half of it. If two dance you cut it by two never stash. "Thanks for the dance hotness." Duncan says. "Chewy thanks beautiful" Geoff says completely drunk. I could feel his blue eyes staring at me from the back of my head, as I picked up gathers discarded bunny suit. "Hey you stay, I want like another dance." he says gesturing his hands to tell me to come back. I turned on my black pumps and made my way back up the mini stage. They were playing a song I didn't know. But I was nerves because of his eyes and intimidating muscular build. The black shirt he had on showed his right pack perfectly. You could almost make out the start of his pelvic bone.

"Sure" I was hoping this guy's pockets was packed. I started to dance and belly roll. "So I haven't seen you strip yet even on the stage." he says taking a sip from his corona one of the floor girls brought to him. Geoff had disappeared some time ago. Leaving me and Duncan. He was extremely handsome. His hair was different from what I normally seen. He had golden pale skin with just the right amount of muscle with ocean blue green eyes too much. "So ...mocha how long you have been a stripper?" he ask. "Just over a year, I need some extra cash and they were hiring so I applied and got the job." I say but I never like talking about myself at work because of a past issue a few months ago. "So are you going to strip or what?" he asks throwing a stack of at least thirty twenties on the table. He leaned back and got his self-comfortable. For some reason I was offended by his comment. "Am not a stripper, IAM a dancer. I say mater o fatly. She had a cock smirk on his face, I see now I and this guy where not going to get off on a good start. "So your mean to tell me... you work a strip club but don't strip..?" he was laughing hard maybe because he thought what he said was funny or because he had already drunken seven coronas. "Yeah that right I sell illusion" I say feeling satisfied with my answer. "Hah ok Houdini jar ..." he looks at me and smiles I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Are you stuck up or what. What are you too good or strip now?" he says his face was serious now. "No I ned-" he cut me off. "You think these girls are below you huh?" he says he was extremely drunk. I don't know why I was entertaining him he wanted someone to mess with. "No these girls are my sister's." I say getting irritated. "You are really stuck up, you should get that pole out your butt. He says and that pushed a nerve. "You pig you little ass. I say picking up his drink and throwing it in his face. It only made his shirt cling to his abdomen and showed his tight Pac more. I had seen vivo out the corner of my eye who had a mischievous grin on our face. .. My stomach dropped.

"We both know miss filler that throwing drinks in customers faces is unacceptable." Terry says to me playing with a Hawaiian bobble head toy. "Yeah terry I know and am extremely sorry I did that will make it up to you." I say hopping this wouldn't get me fired. " good all you have to do is apologize, oh and give him one of our free VIPs for a week with any diamond girl of his liking while you're at it." he says returning his chair around getting back to his paper work. .

Terry's office was on the inside of the pink elephant that was above where Izzy's station was it overlooked the whole club. He had fur carpet that was red and his own stripper's pole and his own drink bar. In the back of the elephants head was a safe that keep all the money and important paper work on the club.

I walk fast down the spiral steps I was net with heather at the end wearing the biggest smile on her face. Satisfied that she got me in trouble. She walked pass me and up the steps. I walk near the bar where Duncan was sitting at drinking a shot of brandy. I seen crazy Izzy working her ass off. Orange hair flying through the air like wild fire. I made my way over to him taking a deep breath. I could smell his colonel he smelled like axe and liquor. I tapped him on the shoulder, blue meet black and four the first time I got to see how sexy he was up close. I was clutching the VIP pass in hand. "He Houdini came to throw another drink in my face?" he say drunk with no belief. "no am here to apologize for that and give u this VIP for a week pass your can choose any diamond girl of your choice to have a full hour with" I says keeping a fake smile on my face. "Well ha-ha thanks very thoughtful of you to that coco, I think I should be going" he says getting up leaving a ten on the table under his glass.

I had a feeling we would her Setting each other again in the near future. ..


	3. CHAPTER TWO: A CONVERSATION FOR TWO

CHAPTER TWO: A Conversation for Two

September 31 10:32 am

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm was going off... wait I didn't own an alarm I always break them, when they interrupt my sleep. The blurs off the walls didn't look like my wall if my bachelors apartment. I turned on my side and looked at the green LED light of the clock it was 10:32. The last think I remember was leaving the elephant with a hot blond but I didn't remember how I got here or where I was my head was pounding. Like the time I went to juvi and got hit in the head with a crowbar. The air was laced with cigarettes, sex and cheap perfume. The walls where burgundy and black trimming near the roof and pictures scattered around. I was but naked in a stranger's bed. All I remember was going to the pink elephant and watching a stripper... It was coming back now... I meet a sexy blondie at the strip club... hmm what was it, coco wire? Moco hive. Danm it.

"I see you're up." I hear a sexy voice call out to me. I looked up, only to be dissatisfied. It was a skinny Asian girl with long black hair. She was dressed in a black and red robe. "Uhh yeah I'm up...uuhhh coco?" I looked at her confusion. He was drinking something assumed it was coffee. "Heather." she says she wasn't even mad like most girls normally are when you don't remember their names. "Well uh Heather where are my clothes?" I ask not that I didn't want to stay it was just plain awkward. "In the living room." she says with a hidden smile behind her mug. I got out the bed slowly still watching her watch me. I was as naked as the day I was born. She walks out the room to the living room. Her small Asian ass swaying along with her long robe. I followed behind her to a large living room with a white double couch with a matching love seat. The walls where a light Orange coat and Asian kanji on either side.

My clothes where all scattered all over and mingled with hers. She obviously didn't feel like cleaning and she had to be naked under that too. "Are you hungry?" she walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. I was just getting my boxer on. "A little." I say my stomach was growling. I didn't eat at all last night and my belly was burning. "Good, go and get in the shower and I'll make you breakfast." she says in a seductive tone, her breath smelled like stale coffee. "It's over there." she pointed to a small door near the bed room. Her bath room was normal with red painting and more kanji symbol. I opened her medicine cabinet just out of curiosity it was stocked with over the counter medicine, make up a tooth brush and toothpaste. It also held a large box or Trojan condoms sitting next to it was a pregnancy test. I just shut it not because I didn't care but because I had a hangover and it was too much to deal with

I was standing outside of Heather's apartment waiting to see Geoff's black Camarillo pull up. It was hotter than normal outside and the sun was shining too bright. Maybe because I was still hangover. I crumbled up the paper that had Heathers number on it and placed it in my pocket. "Yes, Alejandro I told him that but I still can just not do it" a qwerky sexy says coming from down the hallway. I felt my inside light up and get all tingly. She look so familiar her eyes did at least so sexy and wide. She was the perfect color of tan and she was wearing green and gray jimmy Choo wedged sandals. She was matching with a cream colored ruffle top and black skinnies. She had a brown and gold Louis Vuitton with an infinity necklace, her makeup was black with a light touch of pink lipstick. Her lips look juicy, like I would kiss them all nights. When the wind blew you could catch a swift smelled of fresh strawberries and candy by Prada.

The guy on the phone was talking but it was nothing but a mumbled mess. They seemed to be having a very heated conversation. "Ok, I'll see you later bye." she says putting her Samsung galaxy 4s in her purse.

It was like I knew her, like I seen her before, maybe high school? She was walking straight with every step a click could be heard. I was standing there like an idiot just uggling her. She looked like a goddess in pure sunlight. Her hips were full and she had ample amount of tits. Tits I would love to bury my face in and go to work… I was letting my emotions get the better of me or it was just because I was still slightly drunk. It was bad enough I couldn't remember what the hell happen last night... and who was the hot blond? She was watching me clutching onto her Louis Viton bag eyeing me down like I was struck with Ebola….. (AN- ik Ebola isn't funny ppl shoot me k. (#ಠQಠ#).) I was feeling offended a little, she was thinking I would steal her purse, she was beautiful but she seemed a little stuck up. She was judging me without saying a word. "Hey lady, you got a phone?" I ask ignoring her looks she stopped and looked at me. "Um yeah I do." She was really hesitant, and her voice sounded like honey. "Can... I use it?" I ask her slowly and held my hand out to show her I wasn't a threat. "Oh…it's um…dead…" she say slow not looking me in the eyes. " look princess, if you didn't want me to use it that was all you had to say, I just needed to call me friend to pick me up." I say to her my voice lacing a much beleaguer tone. "Excuse you what did you just call me?" she says her voice hit a high pitch she was wagging her finger in the air and put one hand on her hip. "I called you a princess." I say putting a smirk on my face her face had the tiniest color of red. "Your acting a bit childish don't you think? You…you ogre" she says holding her hands at her side. "Well at least I'm not a stuck up brat, PRINCESS!" I say putting emphasis on princess. She was hot when she was angry. "You're hot when you're angry, princess" I say not afraid to speak my mind she just stood there with her mouth all open. "Maybe you should close your mouth, might catch a fly or two." I was smirking on the verge of laughing my guts out at her facial expression. She looked pissed off. " why you, ignorant , pig." she says stomping a foot on the ground. "why ,so upity for princess" I say smiling. "why am I even entertaining you. I dont even know you. no if you'll excuse me I have a life good bye...whats your name?" she asks me. placing her small hand on her hip again. " the names Duncan babe. Courtney." I say to her reading he gold braclet that held her name. "..." she clutched her bag and swiftly turned her head and walked down the steps.

I knocked on Heather door, Ann's heard shuffling around inside. "who is it?" she asks from the other side. "its me Heather, Duncan." " who?" she asks she couldn't remember me I was just in her house eating her nasty pancake. They were soggy and hard it was the worst thing. Juvi food tasted better. "The guy from last night, look can I borrow a phone." I say to her I was getting aggravated cause it was too hot outside and I wanted to lay on Geoff's couch. "Oh you, yeah come in." she says opening the door and gesturing me in. I walk over to where her telephone was it was a very brief and short convo. He was already in front of the building. Turns out this was the rich part which was an hour from where we lived.

She snaked her hands around my neck and pushed her small breast on to my back and stared kissing on neck. Do you really have to go, Duncky? She says tempting me to say but I was too hung over and I smelled like a hundred hookers and a mini bar. HOKN HONK* "I would babe but I gotta catch up with you later. I say getting a foot out the door before she rushed up and kissed me a very sloppy kiss her breath smelled horrible like stale pancakes. She handed me a business card that said :

LEKENTO'S PINK ELEPHANT

TERRY CHIMMER

404-XXX-XXXX

DIAMIND GIRL VALERIE V

VIP CARD

" you better come and see me" she says letting me go with a peck on my cheek.

I had this bad feeling in my chest with this girl, This one was trouble…

they where soggy and tasted like paper.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: The Diamond Card

Chapter Three: diamond card.

Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."

— James Baldwin

November 1st 7:30 pm

"Look I'm just tired of him treating me like shit court. "My best friend Bridgett says to me sobbing in the back makeup room of Lekento's. Her black make up was running all down her face and staining her hands. "Bridge, just leave him he's not worth it. I mean look at me I've been dumped plenty if times but I never gave up. And neither will you. Cause I'll never let you give up." I say trying to get her out of funk. "He just doesn't realize what he lost is all now let's get you all dolled up and pretty. You wouldn't want ur customers to see you all sad right?" I says giving a hug to her standing her up on her feet. "yeah, thanks court you're really a good friend." she says still holding me her cries had stopped. She was now walking to booth to readjust her make-up.

Heather was just getting in, she never came in late... well late to her. She was smiling hard and I could tell it was no good. "Good morning girls, today is rage night." she says having more pep in her step then usual. She was way to giddy. "What jumped in to her pants last night?" Lindsay whispers to me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my makeup. It was rage night, the diamond performed their sexy dance and we had a big drum for the glow in the dark paint. Rage night was where all the most famous people came in. it was a big night for Daisy's. Where there was famous people there was paparazzi and crazy fans who come all the way to Lekento's just to see. We also had ladies get in free from 9-12. We cut off all the light and switch on the L.E.D lights and bang on the drums while playing scream. When it splatter all over people it made people go crazy with rage. Thus earning the name rage night. The diamond girls would dance all wild and sexy with sexy neon colors and make up. On rage night we didn't water down drink. People got wasted... scratch that, they got totally fucked up. We partied till sunrise literary. This was wild night, this is what made and break Lekento's...

9:15 pm

"Five minutes till we open lady, now a quick meeting LADIES!" Carlos one of the gay strippers yells out to us. He was a drag he had the big fake eye lashes with bright pink lipstick and pink make up. His hair was long and he had caramel skin and long curly hair that had gold streaks. All the girls walked out to the main bar room that opened and turned into the main all where the big 25" inch drum. Was sitting in the middle of the black glossy marble floor. Terry had paid federation sound a known dj crew in New York. The dj stage was sitting next to the bar where psychopath Izzy worked. They were both black and highlighted with a pink line and a pink elephant.

"Now if we've had a lot of problems in the past. But these Fine strongly men are going to be our protectors tonight "he says winking at us. "So if you would please introduce yourselves." he claps his hands and steps away.

A tall sexy muscled Hispanic man walks up first. He was wearing a white under shirt with a red dress shirt over it that was making his muscles pop out. He had on skinny jeans and white air force ones. His face was the sexiest thing in the world. All the time all the diamonds girls were staring like dears caught in headlights. But the thing that got me the most was his eyes. His eyes were green but not that normal plain green. It was as if his tropical greens had specks of gray in them. When they looked in your direction you could tell they not only saw your body but also your soul. And that's exactly how I felt like he was staring into my soul, and it was setting me on fire. Making me hot to the point where it feels like my blood in my body was boiling. But you would be here to rendezvous with the strippers he was here to work and I'm pretty sure Terry was paying top dollar for then to protect us like hawks.

"I'm Alejandro is nice to meet you, I'll be here to protect all of you princesses. He looks at me with a smile on his face then slightly turns to Heather and smiles at her too. If he can make Heather cold stone cold heart quiver then he must be something good. "Please don't be afraid to call me when needed." he winked at me I felt my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me up and down.

After him was the cowboy from the other night named Geoff he couldn't hold his liquors. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and a cowboy hat that was black and silver with grey Jordan's.

The next guy to come up was extremely obese with blonde hair and had a Canadian maple leaf on his t-shirt with baggy shorts. "Ha-ha I'm Owen, but you can call me big boy." he says he was a free spit with a big appetite. Oh yeah really big." I hear heather whisper to Lindsay who laughs really girly. "Shut up, can you be any ruder." I say to the two heather shot me a glare and rolls her eyes.

That's when he caught my eye... well his eyes caught my eyes in a lock. Those blue eyes that could read you like an open book. Those eyes that not even a cold heart heather could resist.

"I'm..." his eyes locked onto Heather's. Baybe" she says swaying her hips a little too hard. She snaked her skinny arms around his thick neck. "..Uh... heey, Heather?" he says slightly confused. All of us gasped in awe. Even I was shocked. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. I just rolled her eyes, I was feeling slightly jealous for no reason.

He looked at me for the slightest of seconds. "Girls...Girls!" Carlos claps his hands together signaling order. Heather gave him a peck and walked back to her spot. He cleared his throat and began talking once more. "I'm Duncan, but you can call me juvie. I don't want any of you bothering me unless it and emergency." he was looking at Heather the whole time. He looked really stoned. He had bags under his eyes like he was sleepy.

I never realized all the piercings he had on his face. He had a nose ring, his ears in both side, his eyebrow too and I swore I seen a sliver ball in his mouth when he talked. His face was freshly shaved and his teeth where white. Really white. "Ok Ladies please introduce yourself." Carlos says he was wearing a Japanese kimono it was in an arrangement of colors with black pumps. The diamond girls had on their sexy skirts in our colors and they all had in white pumps with crystals on them. I was the only one out of character I had on a white shirt with a pink sweetheart tube top and black skirt and neon heelless heels. My makeup was black and blue with red lipstick along with curly hair. But it all glowed in the dark. Even the wig.

We did it in descending order by status.

"I'm wild fire and I'm number four." she was smiling at Duncan and Alejandro as he blew a kiss.

"I'm Chrystal Rain" she looks around the room. I clear my throat. "Oh and I'm number three."

"I'm Valerie V but everyone calls me v.v for short. And I'm number two." she says that lady part low with her head down but it was better than being three or four. No offence to Lindsay or bridge. I stepped up, I could feel green and blue eyes starting me down as I walked up. They gawked at me the whole time like bees to honey.

"Hey I know you." Duncan says oh shit my cover was blown. "You're that girl that ...That THREW THE DRINK ON ME." He says pointing his finger on me that had a high school ring on it. "Yeah and I asked apologized for it plus you were really rude you pig." he was already making me mad and he just got here. "You were acting stuck up with that big stripper pole up your ass." he says he was smiling but I was angry. "You know what you ogre why are we even talking about this." I say folding my arms across my chest that was almost exposed if it wasn't for my shirt holding it down. "Because sweetie you threw a drink in my face." he says smirking a smirk I wish I could smack off his face. I threw my hands up in defeat with a sigh as I stood in front of the body guards.

"I'm mocha live and imp number one it's nice to meet MOST of you." I say with emphasis glaring at Duncan he glared. "You know friend glaring at a lady is quiet rude." Alejandro says to Duncan looking at me with his hand on his hip. Whatever was the last thing I heard from Duncan. Carlos stepped up. "Now boys... I mean men. we do have a no name rule meaning you may not asked any of the girls their first name due to sexual harassment issues and things of that matter. So now it's time to pair up and I get to choose." he says before cutting him off. "Pair us up we're not children we can pick ourselves right?" I say slightly scared I might end up with Owen but worse than Owen is Duncan. "Nope I pick no shhh. Valerie Owen. Chrystal Geoff. Lindsay Duncan... and Courtney hetman." she says lastly Heather was pissed. I was content and scared because I had no clue what kind of guy this guy was.

The lights when of the second the clock had hit where replaced with L.E.D. the dj started up and we rolled out our Fancy pink and black out lined rug. People where lined out the door along with celebrities like touch home and Justin Bieber and Rihanna and others. Terry was the first to come in he passed the bouncer patting him on the shoulder signaling to let people in. he was dressed in a silver and black suit with a light pink tie and alligator skin shoes. His hair was Keri neat and slicked back. He had on Gucci sunglasses even though it was night time he pulled them off showing his regal stance. "Ladies. And gentlemen are we ready for tonight." he asked with a smile on his face he was coked out his mind right now. "Hype, yeah, sure is, whatever" every one gave a reply. "Alright then ladies ooon stage then." he points his finger towards the large double stage that had a huge fish tank under it the stretched all the way around. We walked to the back behind the curtain and up the steps to the 1 1/2 foot stage. We had to still look sexy, people were pouring in as we got into out positions. There were four poles on the stage. Izzy had just got in and started to set up her station men and women where buying drinks already. I was staying in the middle of the group. Terry walked up with a mic in his hands. "ladies and herbal men I would like to introduce the diamond girls." he says he was always calm when he had his coke and weed.

Touch your toes from rich kids started to play.

Ha shady don't complain she just do ha thing, ha he was a good girls till she changed her ways. Ever since she kissed girl she ain't been da same. Got that girl on da change she gon do ha tang.

Touch yo toes fo some honchos, freaky

Come touch yo toes...

I and Heather danced on, the poles first sliding and bending over men starred to throw money. Then Lindsay came and front and dipped left and dipping her head filling her leg up wards. Men where whistling and cat calling we were glowing in the dark...

Just touch yo toes

The song had ended. The dance ended perfectly. Duncan was watching me again. Heather blew a kiss to him. The crowd was thinking it was them. They were yelling and whistling. He walked away as we came down from the steps. "Mocha..." terry calls over to me. He face was neutral I couldn't yell if he was mad or just had to tell me about the dance. Was it bad... no Courtney no doubting yourself? Your strong girl... but the closer I got the more nervous I got I have always had a self-conscious issues since I was young I always wanted to be the top of everything. My. Parent disowned me when they found out my "career" I used that word lightly and I never shared what I did with a lot of people. But I dint have to worry about my parents telling what I did... they were too ashamed. "Yes?" I ask shaky. "You're being requested in the VIP room...number 15 I think. yup yup 15 did I say 15 I meant 3. yeah defiantly meant 5 ." he was tripping out for real he was twitch and bugging out he swore there was a nat by his ear but he was going crazy I felt it...I was seeing it. "Terry I'm sure you need to do some financing. I ushered him to the spiral steps that lead to his office. "Yeah your hot, I meant white... right your right like ice and Rocco likes" he says bugged eyed. I just brushed it off he was really coked.

The VIP section was located near the stage and near the gay section of the club whet Carlos worked it was in the middle but not so much. I walked the click clack of my heel could be heard. I haven't been by Izzy's station in a while. I could see the red head moving fast, faster than normal, Kagan Lashawna was working with her today. Our humorous hetero black girl that always spoke her mind especially heath. The two hated each other like cats to water. "Hey Shawna, Can I get a Maine rusty?" I ask her swiftly getting on the bar stool. A Maine rusty was vodka mixed brandy and lemon with a dash of sugar for good measure. It had and adjust taste that I liked about it. It was slightly rusted like metal. "yeah girl give me a sec." she says her hair was in a ponytail and a whit head band. Her weave was swaying back and forth as she made my drink. "Here you go, do you want ice?" she ask raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "mm nah no ice it night its rage night and I'm going to get fucked up" I say raising my glass. "RAGE NIGHT WHOOOO!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs everyone else yelled with me and started cheering. The dj cut on and started playing the music. I see Duncan walking towards me. He asked for his drink. "Hey mocha" he looked like Lindsay been running him rugged. "What the hell are you staring at princess?" he stares at me with big eye and his vein was popping out t of his forehead. "Nothing, and did you just call me a princes?" I ask him feeling offended slightly. "Yeah I did cuss you are your stuck up. Like a princess. You're arrogant. Like a princess, and you think you're better and on top of everything... like a prince see, princess." He says smirking. I wish I could smack that smirk off of his face, but I just get up and he follows. "Where you going princess?" he ask smiling but it was more mischievous that it gave off. "If you call me princess one more time I'm going to kill you..." I says getting flustered. "Alright princess whatever you desire. So where are you going?" he ask innocently. "Over there to THE VIP SECTIONG WHERE YOU CAN GET TO ..!" I say raising my voice. "And why not. Ill d what the hell I want." I looked at him." I can't well, you can't you need one of these to enter." I pull out one of my diamond cards. He looks at it. "Oh really how do I obtain one of those?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I or one of the diamond girls would have to give you one. The girl can pick to be a VIP of a week or two days or one day. It's up to the diamonds." I says smiling "but you can walk me over there and just stand near the guards." I says still keeping smile on my face. He gave a simply nod. We got up and he gave Izzy a tip fir both of us even though he didn't have to pay for anything. The guards where standing like statues one of them looked down at me. "Shhh mocha room 12" they stepped aside and pulled the curtain back I walked through letting the lights of the neon's consume me. Passing 1'4'7'8'12 I opened the room someone was sitting in the big boss chair the room theme was a red light room that changed it blue then the light would cut of every two minutes. SOME ONE WAS SITTING IN THE CHAIR BUT THEY WHERE FACING THE WALL?

HMM WHO IS IT? IDK FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FOUR THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON ASS HELL…

READ AND REVIEW AND PASS ON TO OTHERS


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: The Damage With In

CHAPTER FOUR: The Damage With In…

٩(๑`^´๑)۶s thiss a smut chapter... you have been warned ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

RUN AWAY NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE ε≡≡ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

November 2nd. 12:36

Alejandro Pov

"Babe I thought we talked about this..." she says walking into the room and putting her hand on her hip. Her face was mixed with happiness and anger that quickly subsided. She had on sexy black mini skirt that stopped me d thigh with a white tank top that had big black words bossed up with an exploration mark. It was rather sexy she like exotic her blond wig was pulled into a high ponytail with a black bow and red lipstick. But it wasn't glowing in the dark. "Yeah I know but I wanted to spend some time with my girl. Is that bad?" I say to be looking into her black brown eyes, they had specks of lighter browns. Her face stiffened up and she smiled taking hold of my hands her nails where sparkly with her petit fingers. They were so soft and warm like stream from a hot shower, and she smelled like rose petals. "No I guess not hmm?" she says sitting me down in the chair. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "How did you get my diamond card anyways?" she asks, I was going to give her an answer. "You Remer tester right..." she blushes thinking about last night. "Week it feel out our purse on your way out. I was going to give it back but then I thought about today..." I say pulling her closer to me. "I've been missing you, Courtney." I say to her running my hands up the back side of her thigh in between the gap

Courtney Pov

He ran his hand up my thigh and squeezed my ass really tight before slapping it. "You've been bad Ali" I say kind of slurred. "Stealing my things" I say putting my face into ask off his muscles. "I've been bad huh?" he says sliding his hands under my skirt rubbing my moist cave that was already wet. He rubbed his palm on to it and went in a circular motion. Earning moans from me. "Mhhm alejan...dro right there" I say moaning into his neck looking into his green eyes for a brief second. "You like that?" he asks but it was rhetorical. The warmth of his had had left and I was burning for more of his touch. He lifted my face and kissed me feverishly adding his tongue into the mix. It tasted like vodka cola it was sweet. "Do you want more?" he asks me I just nodded like fool. "You have to dance for me first." he smirks at me and kisses me one last time before he lets me go. I walked to the mp3 player that was sitting on a nearby table and cut on speechless by Beyoncé and started to strip.

I was rocking my hips to the sexy tune I even took off my wig tossing it to the side and let my long brown hair fall to the middle back. I lifted up my arms seductively stroking it. They touch on my chest and down to my legs and under my skirt to the rim of my panties. I bent over and flipped over and touched my toes and came up sexy. I walked near him and sat on his lap and started to grind on him. I brought my mouth up to his ear and kissed it before whispering "speechless". I took of the top off and threw it and felt on my breast squeezing them. Alejandro's hands where resting on my thigh trying to touch on my flower. I guided his hands to my breast he squeezed and fondled them. He kissed on it and ran his tongue on them sending a shock through my body, I was moaning like a school girl. His dick was hard with anticipation he was throbbing I could feel it through his jeans. "Courtney baby I love you" he got out as my grinds turned into humps that where driving both of us crazy. "Ohh I love you too." I says almost breathless. I startled his hips and humped harder and harder. "All I can say is yes. Yesss. Yeeeees whoa. Kiss me" I sing in his ear as we grinded on each other like our lives depended on it. I was reaching an orgasm fast he kissed in my neck nibbling and sucking on it leaving marks. He kissed me savagely forcing his tongue in my mouth. Exploring my mouth licking my tongue. "Mhhm so sweet." he says between kisses. "Ahh Ali I'm going to cum." I say my body was jerking. He was gripping my waist for dear life rocking me back and forth in to my orgasm. I felt it hit hard. Everything when white and fireworks went off in my head.

"Do you want it?" he ask in a husky tone raising an eyebrow up looking at me his eyelids low. He green eyes hazy with lust and need. "Yes" I say he stands up sitting me down in the chair instead. It was warm and soft. He kisses my cheeks and my fore head before pecking my. Lips sucking on them making me moan loudly. He parts my legs wide and takes my laced thongs off sitting on the floor next to him. He licks his digits in to my rose and and out curving his fingers upwards rubbing my upper walls. The friction made me clench in pleasure I gasped when he added his thumb to my clit. Ahh. He pulls his fingers out. "my, my so wet." he laughs darkly licking my juices off his wet two fingers. He takes my bra off admiring my breast he picks up a tan nipple in his mouth. Suckling on it like a baby. I ran my hands threw his soft long brown hair. "Ohh BAE! It so good." he pinches the other nipple and release his. Mouth only to put the right one in. my body jerked when he licked it slowly flicking it then flicking it faster. He was pumping me so fast I thought I was losing my mind I couldn't even make full sentences.

He stopped his administration and kissed my valley the left butterfly kisses down to my belly button. He dipped his tongue and swirled it around making me moan. "Mhhm stop teasing." I say with my eyes shut. He just laughed kissing it. I felt my skirt go up. "You're so beautiful." Ali says opening my peach and closing he was pulling on it. I could feel his hot breath every time he talked. He ran his tongue threw my splits, I threw my head back and screamed from the unexpected contact. He licked the inside of my walls and out before sucking on my clit. "All jinn mms yeas right there ohh." I was going crazy everything was going black. He gripped my waist down pulling me closer. Licking everything one last time kissing my bud. "Mhhm coco you taste like sugar." he kisses me. "your turn." he says taking his pants off letting the land wherever. I got down from the chair on the floor and got on my knees taking his 10 1/2 dick out.

I licked the tip first because I knew it was his favorite. I sucked on the smooth head and the under skin with a wet pop before falling taking him in sucking his twitching rod. Adding my hand moving the left hand in clockwise and the other in counter clockwise and sucked on it. "Spit on it." he says grabbing a fist full of my hair spitting on it. He pushed my head onto it I deep throated with no problem. I started to play with my clit fingering myself. He was looking down at me with lust his head was nodding .I slid his dick off with a loud wet pop. Alejandro lifted me up with no problem burying me in the chair and showing my legs. Sliding it's his thick long chick into my walls that let him in with no problem. "Good you're so tight." he thrust into me. My whole body went numb and electricity formed inside of my stomach. I could feel my rose stretch it was driving me crazy I wanted his deeper. "Ohh my gohd daddy deeper papi. Oh papi." I looked up his he brought his face down to mine and kissed me with so much passion. "Mhhm I love you mami" he says to me kissin on collar bone. He lifted his hip and pushed in hard, he keep going harder and deeper hitting my uterus. Cause me to jerk UN controllably it was getting so hot. in sometime he had took off my bra and his shirt and my skirt. He lifted his body up and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. It created so many feelings from this position he gripped my ass and lifted pounding in to me like hammer. I could breathe all I could do was scream screaming his name out in exist. "Uuhhh I'm gonna cum, Alejandro I'm going to cum" I yelled out. Grabbing his hair. . A warm pool of erupt from within ME. Alejandro pulled out and cam on my belly landing it in my belly button. "Mhhm coco, you're so good." he looks at me and kisses me. "I have to get back to work baby." I say to Him looking at my wig. I just broke a lot of rules. He just grunted and picked up his boxers.

Heathers Pov

I was sitting at the bar with a very handsome Duncan by my side. "Hey crazy girl hurry up NOW!" I yell at her to move faster. Duncan just sat there taking shot after shot. I cleared my throat. "So duncky." he cut me off. "Don't call me Duncan." he says slamming his glass down. "Alright. Dunce what do you do you do for a living?" I ask him. He looks at me cutting his eyes. "Obviously this ..." he says he had a smart mouth tonight just like last night. I scoot over closer to him whispering in his ear. "How about you come home with me?" I ask putting his hand between my legs. He snatch his hand away. "Look last night was ok bit I didn't want relationship Heather." he got up slamming the money on the table. Out the corrupt of my eye I seen Courtney and Alejandro leaving VIP, TOGETHER holding hands and smiling? That little slur

Duncan Pov

It's like this girl didn't understand what I was saying she was following me like a lost puppy that didn't know where to go or what to do with its self. "Look Heather you're a great girl and all but, I don't want you I don't see you like that. And what we did last night was just last night. And it wasn't even good babe if you ask me" She just stares at me with wide eyes. The last thing I seen was her hand coming fast. "YOU BASTERD YOU LIAR YOU TOLD ME THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER! YOU FUCKING JERKING IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She was yelling like a mad woman and it was starting to cause a scene. The music had stopped and I could see mocha coming over with Alejerkho. "Heather!" she yells at trying to get her away from me. Even alejerkho was trying to grab the mad women. "GET- OF – OF ME IM GONNA KILL HIM THAT BASTERED!" She yells she was going crazy. I knew something they probably didn't she was a coke head just like the boss terry I did my research. And I knew she was only acting like this because she was coked. A police officer grabbed heather and grabbed me and was dragging me away. "Hey! HEY GET THE HELL OF OF ME I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SHE A CRAZY BITCH. We passed plenty of party faces some people had their phones out. Smiling. Fuckers. Everything went back.

"SHE HAS A GUN!" I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAMED.

POW! POW! POW!

"Someone got shot!" Then there was a whole bunch of screaming and feet's where rumbling and the police let me go.

HOLY SHIT WHO GOT SHOT NOBODY KNOW NOT TILL CHAPPIE FIVE J KAZUMI OKISU READ AND REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: Calamity

CHAPTER Five: Calamity

November 2 4:19 am

Authors Pov

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" five paramedic came rushing in to try to help Alejandro and others along with the police who were asking Duncan and random bystanders what happened and if they knew what had triggered Heather to have such a violent outburst like that. The police had begun there investigation on the pink elephants even bringing in the dogs. Terry disappeared way before the police got here. Courtney was staying by Alejandro side and was getting into the ambulance car. He was barely hold and that only time would tell.

Police Pov

{In the police station downtown wawanaka}

"How long have you, Um Duncan Known miss Chan?" I ask the rugged and distraught teen. He had dry blood on his black skull shirt looking down at the blood on his hands. "I just meet her a few nights ago." He says still looking down at his hands "what is your relationship with Miss Chan?" I ask him sitting down in the chair, the room was dimly lit giving an anonymous view. "We didn't have a relationship, it was a one night thing…" he trails off. "Look why am I in here?" he ask finally looking up at me his eyes where bewildered and dilated. "Do you want a cigarette?" I ask him taking out my Newport's. He takes one and I give him a light. He inhales taking a long breath inwards blowing out. "We have an eyewitness saying that you and Heather had an argument before she took a gun from the police officer. What was said during that argument?" He took another drag from his cig. "Look I just told her the truth I didn't put my hand on her or anything. She just snapped." He says taking another pull. "And what's the truth?" I ask him sitting my chin in my hands. "That I didn't want to be with her…" he looks at me running his hands through his messed up hair.

Courtney's Pov

{At saint James Hospital}

I was sitting in the hospital since 2 I didn't know what to do with myself it was like in one night my whole life when in to hell and back. I felt like someone had set my whole body on fire and stepped on it my soul felt like it had died. Alejandro was fighting for his life in the room across from me. I was watching the door like my life depended on it the doctors where trying to save him. The bullet pierced the side of his lung and one grazed a main part of his heart. The cops had questioned me but I didn't know anything and I didn't care I only cared about Ali. I sobbed in my hands I couldn't hold it back it just busted out like a dam. Someone cleared there throat. It was the doctor he had on a crisp white doctor's cloak... "Mrs. Filler, I have some bad new…..

I walked out of the hospital it was like everything was moving in slow motion its felt like my heart was being stabbed repeatedly. My worst fears were realized. I broke down in the street people were staring at me. My long brown hair where my curtain. I could hold the sobs I couldn't hold the screams I could hold anything back. I just wanted to die, I really want to die. I picked up my phone and dialed the first number I could think of and let it ring for a few minutes before a soft voice came on. "Hey bridge can you um come pick me up?" I cried into the phone.

Bridgett's Pov

I had just pulled up to hospital I seen Courtney sitting on the curb with her face in her hands her skimpy outfit was dirty. "Is she ok? Geoff asks. He was a little bit vapid. "I'm not sure if she's crying tears of joy or sadness?" I say looking at him he takes a hold of my hand. "I'll be back ok." I say to him, he nods. I slammed the car door and made my way to Courtney who was now sitting by bench looking up at the sky. Her tears had dried up and shriveled away. She looked broken and fragile, like someone killed her mom. "Courtney... Honey look at me please." I pled with her sitting down on the bench taking her and and giving her a motherly hug. "Bridge?" her voice was weak and demoralized. "Yes babe it's me, come on talk to me." I say hugging her tightly kissing her forehead. Courtney was like a sister to me ever since high school me and Courtney where always together. She's always been there for me no matter what. "I wanna go home." She was straining to talk. I was breaking my heart to hear my sister so upset and sad. I can't see her broken like this like she lost her will to live. I grabbed her arm pulling her up gently Geoff had got out the car and opened the passenger car door and helped Courtney inside. "Hey uh where ALEJANDRO? Geoff asks. Courtney his eyes leaked with pain... She bleeds the salt of her soul and as it pours from her eyes where she clenched fists press blocking all of the light, she sees the darkness that she knows will soon swallow her and she fears it, longs for it. I looked at him, insanely and I felt my fist connect with his nose. He was choking. The middle of his face was on fire. My eyes watered. Blood came gushing out and for the life of him could not draw breath. "WHAT THE HELL BRIDGE!" I looked at him like a mad woman and turned around at Courtney. "He died around 4. Can you drive me home Please." She raised her voice. Geoff sat down and put his head down on the dash board. I started the car and looked at my sister through the rear view, then Geoff. He was crying for the loss of his friend. It was a long car ride home.

Courtney Pov

I walked into my luxury apartment that Lekento's had paid for. I slammed the door in bridge's face she looked at me. I'm sorry bridge I breathed under my breath. I when into my living room and cut my TV on and laid on my couch. I see the first picture that I and Alejandro had took in high school. I cried into fluffy pillow. I just couldn't do it anymore. I got up and when into the kitchen and fount a bottle of gin and just started drinking. It was really early I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Authors Pov

November 3 5:45 pm

*DING DONG! DING DON! DIN DING DING!*

"HEY COURTNEY YOU IN THERE" Bridgett, Geoff and even Duncan was standing outside of the door banging on the door. "Let me try and call her again." She let her phone ring and put her ear to the door. "I can hear her phone ringing and Courtney doesn't go anywhere without her phone. Something's wrong!" Bridgett says picking up the mat and under it was a silver key that had a B with flowers on it. She unlocked the door and ran in stopping the apartment was trashed. The once neat and clean house had trash. The couch was flipped over her picture and glass where all over the place and you could hear water running. "COURTNEY!" Bridgett bashed in the bathroom door like an angry bull. She was successful like her adrenaline had hit ten to a million. There laid Courtney on the ground with pills spilled all around her like rose petals. "OMG CALL 911 HURRY!" She yells at the two men who were looking dumfounded. Duncan grabbed his phone as fast as he could and dialed. "HELLO 911 ONE OF MY FRIENDS PASSED OUT IN THE BATH ROOM AND WE THINK THAT SHE TOOKS SOME PILLS." There was some rumbling in the back ground. "Yes her address…

Terry's Pov

November 3 1:15

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"WhO IS IT?" I asked I was only in my underwear but I didn't give a shit. "Pizza hut!" someone says from the other side of door. I unlocked it the used the door back with much force that sent me flying to the other side of the room. Two men dressed in black suit walked in calm and collective one was holding an AK 47, and another one holding a rifle. "Terry Jimmy Chimmer HAHA!" A short stubby man come from behind the two boulders. "HEY HEY HEY, close tha danm door you fool." He says reaching up and hitting one of them on the head. "SIT HEM UP!" he says one of them grab a chair and picks me up and grabs another one for him. "Mmhm Dom, I wasn't expecting you." I say to him kissing his giant ring. "Let's cut the bull shit. You owe me a lot of money I heard your club was doing good, until last night." He cuts his eyes giving the nastiest stare. "Look Dom I don't have the money….Just-Just GIVE ME A FEW MORE DAY AND ILL HAVE IT." One of the rocks were squeezing my arm I could hear the bones about to break. " AH ah ah we don't have a few more day, the boss either said you make a choice you give us the 2 million or you give us the coke you were supposed to sale to the people in your club. " I looked at him my eyes when wide. "I don't HAVE IT" I half yell it felt like my arm was being ripped apart. "Knock him out and put him in the trunk" Dom says to him everything went black and white.


	7. CHAPTER SIX: DAYBREAK

CHAPTER SEVEN: Daybreak

Silence is just another word for pain- Unknown

One year later

April 4 2:43 pm

Authors Pov

"Mr. Fisher it's nice to see you again. Are you here to see Courtney?" Short cheeky woman at the front desk of Eair Clearance mental health home says. The inside was bright and had panting everywhere u looked. It gave it a homey feel that even someone like Duncan felt comfortable. The clerk was at least 30 and she was giving Duncan the look. "Yeah I Am." he says smiling he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "here you." she gives him a pass that held his name, he has been coming up here since Courtney tried to kill he self a year. Even though she wasn't happy about and she yelled and screamed to get him out. A lot of things have happen in the past year Lekento's took new ownership. But he hasn't been back there for a year, there wasn't a need to be, she was there... he felt bad it was almost as if someone ripped his soul out. He seen her cry the first time in the hospital. How she screamed threw night how she didn't want to live anymore...

Each and every time she threw it in his face how it was his fault her life was messed up. And if he could he would go back in time and change it all just do she could be the princess he always knew. Duncan walked down a blue hallway that was lined in fake gold wall paper. The lights where off because they had windows open... the rays collected on the wall. He reached the door he wanted to and knocked softly, he could hear her playing her violin. Something he would never think she could play. The soft plays of the string instrument stopped abruptly and off key. "Come in" her voice was hard she knew it was him. He opens the door not knowing what to expect, whether it was a punch in the face or a slap. She was sitting with her back towards him she didn't want to see him she never really did. But he always came back he wasn't sure if it was because of the guilt or what. Be he felt bad, at time he couldn't sleep he thought about it all the time...

"what are you doing here?" she ask her hair was cut short in a nice bob that stopped shoulders length it was dark brown and honey blond with darker highlight. It brought out her face shape and her almond eyes. The atmosphere easy became indignant his presence wasn't wanted there and he knew it wasn't. But he had to stick around not only for her but for his self, something keep him there. "You know I always come by and see every Monday morning princ- Courtney" he quickly correct himself he made that mistake in the past before and he didn't want her to be so upset that he would kick him out. "Well I don't want you here." She turns around to him staring at him her eyes where welding up with tears in her big black eyes. "I know you don't…" he trails off. "But I'm going I'm going to be around even when you don't want me to be…" he looks at her putting his hands threw his messy black hair, he had let his hair grow out a few months ago. He still and his nose, eyebrow, ear and tongue rings. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I HATE YOU!?" she yells at him her caramel face was heating up with anger at his stubbornness. All she wants is to be alone, be in solitude, her heart was broken and it was like it would never be revived. "I know you do." He spoke calmly this wasn't the first time she said it. "But GOD Courtney I don't know what else to do. I feel bad I feel like it's all my fault. I FEEL LIKE HIS DEATH IS MY FAULT." He shows more emotion as he talks but he keeps his cool he runs his hands threw his locks again. "It's all your fault Duncan if you never slept with her he would never be dead." She says she stopped yelling. "She was coked out of her mind princess and you know it." He looks at her giving her a hard stare that could freeze water. "But you didn't tell the cops that DID you?" his voice was laced with so much bitterness. "And we both know she still out there, you know she is. I came here because I have something to tell you. Are you going to listen to me?" he looks at he his face was far past friendly. She just simply nodded her head and but her hand on her hips. "I've been working with a guy named Franni for a month and half now." He says looking at her sitting down on the bed. "And well he says that L's is supposed to be opening back really soon." He looks at her putting his hands together. "And what does that have to do with Me.? I'm not going back..." she says to him. "Courtney come on, I know u like to dance, It might not be much but I've see the look in your eyes when you were on stage." He says she was scrunching up her face in disbelief that he would even ask he something like that to go back after all the memories and pain. " you think you can come IN HERE AND JUST TELL EM A STORY AND THINK I COULD COME BACK AFTER WHAT HAPPEN THERE….? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she yells at him. He was slowly losing his patience he knew it was a lot to ask of her after everything. But it was year ago and she needed to face this she couldn't sit in a mental hospital forever and just rot herself away. "You need to do this you need to stop being scared of the pass, it's the PAST princess. THE PAST!" He was starting to get mad now. "Why do you even care about me? IT'S YOUR FAULT ALL OF THIS HAPPENED DUNCAN!" She yelled at him even more her face was turning red. "BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS ALL MY FAULT IF I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER AND JUST LET HER ON THE HIGH RISE LIKE THAT. MY BEST FRIEND WOULD STILL BE HERE, AND I CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I FEEL SORRY." He was throwing his feelings away it didn't matter who could here anymore they were in the heat of the moment. "You should feel bad BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU A HORRIBLE PERSON!" she was vexed. "I'm a horrible person because I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT. IT'S HAUNTING ME, IM DOING THIS FOR YOU... FOR YOU COURTNEY, because I care about you, because I WAS WRONG AND I ADMITT THAT BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE SITTING IN HERE ROTTING AWAY LIKE THE BOTTOM OF EARTH." The tension in the room was thick. "Don't put this on me, you act like you could have me stop this from happening." she says her voice was sore from screaming. "I told you I was going to be here for you and that what I'm going to do... But how am I supposed to save you, when you don't even want to be save." He looks at him his well-toned face was red hot and his vein where bulging out. "I never ASKED you to do SHIT." She emphasizes on each harsh word. "HOW CAN I SAVE YOU AND I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY SELF?" that question was on his mind for a long time it was something's he was wondering. He really didn't know what do because it was sitting on his brain marinating, for the past year it was sitting there. Killing him inside out. She was quiet because she didn't know what to say to him what was there to say anyways. "I have to save you first princess and the only way I can do that is if I save you first, so here." He hands her a Lekento's card that was different from what she was used to. It was white and gold lining and black cursive. Lekento's pink elephants Owned by Mikky Kapur. She flipped it over it had an address on the back. "Know where it is I don't need that." She says never looking at him she kept her head down. "That my apartment if you need a place to stay or if you change your mind you'll know where to find me. I gotta get back to work." He runs his shaking hands through his black hair. He puts his black leather jacket on he walks to the door slamming it behind him. Courtney dropped to her knees and cried it could be heard as he walked away into the day break of the empty hallways.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: COMING HOME

**Chapter seven: Coming home**

Ever since the day you came into my life, I knew you will be there till the end of time. –D.j Morgan

"Mrs. Filler are you sure you want to do this, you can always come back if you need to." The cheeky woman at the front desk said. She wasn't sure how to go about this, she was really leaving, but was she ready he wasn't really sure. Duncan's words echoed threw her mind and she knew he was right. Sitting in that room feeling sorry for herself wouldn't do any good. Crying herself to sleep wouldn't do anything she had to get back in to reality. Yeah she knew that much her parent where even worried about her, and bridge tried to see her when she could. But with her being pregnant and married it was hard. She and Geoff had gotten married three months ago and lived in Florida. She was now too far away. But Duncan always made a way to see her and he lived on the other side of town… How did he get here? Did he even own a car? Was his apartment even nice? She looked at the back of the card Duncan had gave her yesterday it was messed up. There was a number on the back of it.

Duncan Pov 1:30

*ring ring ring* *ring ring*

I didn't really feel like waking up after yesterday I really wasn't having the best day of my life but god danm my phone was going of like bombs dropping. "Hello?!" I answered in a hasty tone not wanting to talk my head was hurting. Last night was not a good day at all to go out and drink my cares away. "Hey Duncan..." it was princess... I pulled up with my all black hardly motorcycle. "sorry im late" I say running _my hands threw my black mains. It was something I did when I was nervous. She was dressed in grey sweats and a tank top with timberlands. She looked hot and her short hair was really sexy she looked good with long hair but the short hair was even sexier. "You look good" I say to her looking her up and down. You better stop lookin at me like that before I change my mind." she says looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Alright alright whatever you say princess." I say. I got onto the motorcycle and patted the seat behind me. She just looked at me all bewildered. Do you expect me to ride on that thing?" She asks her eyes locked on the bike. "Yeah unless u planed on staying here..." I say gesturing my hands to building. She turned around and looked at the building before walking over to the bike. She propped her left leg on then her right leg. "You gotta put your arms around my waist princess." I looked at her and smirk, because her whole face turned red. "WHAT, im not doing that you pervert..." she was flustered. "Aww come on princess I won't get off like that. So get your pole out your butt." She was cute when she was being all shy and she was even sexy when she was mad._

_Courtney Pov_

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and I could feel the toughness of his abs. He had cut on the Moyer cycle and my insides filled with fire. The vibration shook me from the inside out. It was like someone was rubbing my core and up. "Oh and hold on tight this baby likes to purr" he smirked and handed me a helmet and put his helmet on. It was black and green. He started driving after I wrapped my arms around his waist. We drove for about thirty minutes to the west side of Hagan city. It was the hoodish part of the city but still nice we pulled up to an apartment complex. It wasn't what I was used to, it was a tad ran down. The buildings where white and red with nice graffiti on the black bricks. Children of all ages where running around with balls and dog, playing hide and seek. "Uhh this is where I live." He says handing my bag that he had around his shoulder to me. "Thank you and it's nice..." I say looking around admiring the greenish brown grass and the fresh start of spring. He walks away to the apartment building labeled C. We walked straight it a hallway and stopped at door 6. He fiddled in his pockets for a key. Then finally opened the door. His wall in the walkway were blue and it expanded to a small living room that was white and a small kitchen that was also white. "You can sit your bags down anywhere." He says walking to the kitchen opening the full fridge and grabbed two beers handing me one. "Want one?" He looks at me and walks towards the living room which was bigger than the other room. He had a 42 in TV and a black couch that made an odd U shape and a coffee table. "Are you gonna sit there all day? Or do you want to relax?" He pats the seat next to him. I walk over to him and sit down. This want something I was used to, I under stood why he felt so bad but now he was doing all of this. Letting me stay with him. "Why are you doing this Duncan?" I asked I didn't mean to it had slipped. He looked at me and opened his beer and took a sip. "What do you mean you don't have anywhere elites to stay I mean L's kinda got shut down so what choice do you have really?" He says taking another gulp from his beer. I just turned and faced the TV it was a Steelers game. My eyelids where heavy I was going in and out._

_Someone was shaking me. Crap did I fall asleep? I. Opened my eyes I was in a bed, a comfy bed it smelled kinda manly. Was this Duncan bed? How did I get here, the walls where black? "Hey princess are you up?" He asks, I sat up. And looked up the room was decent there was a bathroom. I shook my head yes. "Are you hungry? He asks me. "No." I was nervous for some reason, but my stomach growled loudly. He busted out laughing loudly. "Yeah come on I'll cook dinner." I followed him out the room to the small kitchen and sat on the counter. "What are you making?" I ask curious because I wouldn't looked at him and see him cooking. He was always so nice to me but I notice when other people came around he was mean. It was like he was acting all the time. "Spaghetti, is that good for you princess?" He looks back at me taking a cigarette out and put it in his mouth and bent down to the lit stove and lit it. "Yeah" I say watching him intensely. "You could go get in the shower" he points to another door. I pick up my bag and walked to the door and opened it. I had turned around and looked at Duncan going the pantry the walked in and closed the door. His bathroom was the same blue as the main hallway. It wasn't decorated or anything like my old apartment. I say my bag down add picked out my pajama shorts and a blue tank top. He had a little station with a few towels and rags. I grabbed the black one and matching towel. The shower was separate from the tin and the bathroom was quite large. And there was a door at the end. I cut the shower water on and stripped off my clothing. I stepped into the hot water it was soothing. I grabbed the soap from the dish and lathered it in the rag. I ran it all over my body the suds washed away with the water. I noticed that the soap didn't have any sent he must have sensitive skin. I grabbed his shampoo and put some in my hair and washed it then added some conditioner. I could smell Duncan's cooking all the way in here the Italian herbs whet intoxicating. My mouth was watering and my stomach growled. I cut the water off and got dressed and walked towards the other door and opened it. His bed room it was a Jill bathroom. I walked to the other door the other room was filled with Italian herbs and tomato sauce. And garlic most likely from the garlic bread. "It smells good." I walk over to him looking over the already mixed food. "Thanks it'll be done in a few minutes sit down in the dining room I'll bring your plate." He says I walk towards the dining room. And sit down the furniture was black. It must be his favorite color. Duncan came over with full plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. He sat it in front of me and took a seat across from me. He bowed his head and said his grace he was speaking another language. "Duncan do you speak another language?" He looks up at me. "Yeah my mom is Italian and my dad is American. So my mom taught me Italian." He says taking a fork and digging it in to the droid and shoved it in his mouth. I did the same it was like a burst off flavors at once. My mouth felt paralyzed from all the flavors. I swallowed. "This is amazing! Your mom huh?" I ask. "Yeah my mom taught me just about everything I know. Said you gotta know how to survive." He says. Dinner was over fast but I still had more questions. "So who's this guy anyways? I ask him. "His real name is Vinnie Polanski, he works as the bouncer at Lekento's from time to time." He says putting the dishes in the sink. "So does Terry still own the place?" I ask he looks at me and his smile drops. He walks to the couch where I was sitting. "I thought you heard princess, Terry was found dead a few months ago. He was in a river a few months." He says my body had went numb. "What, are you kidding? Why? Who?" I was lost in the situation I was so blocked off that I didn't know what was going on around me. "Yeah they say he was murdered...He had sm on his back." He says he got quite towards the end. "Sm? What the grill is that?" I ask him he looks down and then back up at me. "It's a small gang who are nothing but juvi kids trying to make it big" he says standing up it I couldn't help the fact I felt like he was hiding something from me but I brushed it off. "Yeah." It was going on 12. "Where am I sleeping? Ask him. "Well my couch pulls out so I'll sleep out here and you can sleep in my room." He says grabbing a few blankets that where on the side of the couch. I walked towards the bed room door. "Oh Duncan thank you." I say to him I felt myself light up with embarrassment he just smiled. I closed the door and got in the bed sleep came over me fast._


	9. Authors note please read

OK PEOPLE THIS IS ALL IN THE PAST TWO YEARS BEFORE DUNCAN WAS BORED SO WHERE GOING BACK IN THE PAST BE CAUSE I FEEL AS IF I NEED TO DO A BACK STORY ON DUNCAN AND COURTNEY BOTH BEFOR I DO CHAPTER TEN AND EVERYTHING.. SO CHAPTERS 8 AND 9 WILL BE PAST CHAPTERS. CHAPTER 9 WILL BE ABOUT COURTNEY AND HOW SHE BECAME A STRIPPER AND ALL THAT. SO ANY WAYS LETS CONTINUE… . I felt like this had to go in here also so everyone can be clear on the ages and who these people are.

**The sanfansico Mob**

Mikky Kapur

Kharla Kapur

AJ Rahnii

Franny Rahnii

Taters

Kriller

Big Pat- Patrick Arelum

Desh- Michel Fisher

**Duncan's family**

Michel Fisher

Chelsea Fisher (Arelum)

Duncan Fisher- 2nd born

Greg Fisher- 1st born-

Toni Fisher- 3rd born

Siliya Fisher – deceased-4th born

Patrick Arelum- grandpa

Olivia Arelum.- Granma

Tanya Fisher- deceased

Arnold Fisher- deceased


End file.
